Knives in Gunfights
by NeverFallen
Summary: Dib is through with being treated like scum. What to do about it, you ask? Simple. Just kill them.  WARNINGS: Severe swearing, violence, slash, ZADR, hints of sexual activity and gore blood, death. Multichaptered.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own this series. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing about it, would I, hmm?**

**Knives in Gunfights** by _GhostIce_

Warnings: extreme swearing, shounen-ai. Character suicides/deaths. Detailed gore.

* * *

"Never let yourself go beneath the standard. Never be stupid. Never be wrong. Standards. Intelligence." 

Dib recited this mantra to himself every day. He was determined to catch that alien Zim if it was the last thing he did. His self-training lasted one and a half hours, running, jumping, anything to keep him on top. Dib knew that he would never lose to that...that _thing_ that calls himself Zim. Never. It was just something that wouldn't be done. Not if he could help it. He was strong. He was capable. He needed no one.

He was feeding himself these lies whenever he could. Yeah, he had problems. How would you feel if you knew, to your very essence _knew,_ that you were right about something, and no one was there to believe you? So Dib told himself that he could do it on his own. No matter how untrue it was, he had begun to believe it.

Highskool began the way it always had-he got up early and went to the first three classes, art, maths, and science. Next was the class he dreaded: psychology. The first class that he had with Zim. Dib spotted him sitting in his usual area all the way in the back. With a smirk, he decided that he was going to get a little change of scenery this time.

Dib arrogantly walked into the back, sitting next to what would be Zim's desk. He smiled as the alien spotted him.

"What are you _doing,_" Zim whispered, glaring out of the corner of his pink-tinged purple eye.

"Sitting. I didn't feel like hearing Mr. Sweeters' voice today. Is that a crime?"

Zim turned his green head towards the front of the class. He had since changed wigs; he now looked more normal, with black spikes instead of Elvis-like. His eyes were still purple, but the white of the lenses was stronger, and you could only see the pink if you were up close. Not too many people attempted to get that close to him, other than Dib. But he didn't matter. He already knew that he was an alien.

* * *

"Ah!" 

Dib screamed out in pain as he was thrown against the locker another time, bound and bloody. Wet crimson dripped down the slick metal as the grate rubbed over his unclothed back. His shirt was ripped to shreds by sharp edge of the metal and the hits being thrown at him by the bullies.

"You little queer!"

He groaned as he was thrown. Dib's small body slid down the locker, and landed in a slump, sitting in a pool of blood.His sobs could be heard down the corridor. No one cared to stop and see if he was alright.

On his knees, he lifted his head up, hands tied behind his back. _I'm going to kill you_, he thought._ Someday...you won't even know it's coming. This will be the last time you'll ever fuck with me **again.**_

"Earth monkey Dib! What are you doing lying there is that puddle of human-juice?"

Dib winced in immense pain as Zim kicked him. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

The alien mumbled something and kneeled down to untie the human boy. With a smirk of satisfaction, he stood up again, holding out a hand. Dib took his hand gratefully.

"Thanks," said Dib, "but...why did you help me?"

Zim laughed lightly. "Because only **I** can attempt to kill you. You're **mine**, Dib human."

_His...?_

Dib smiled and ran all the way home. Back in his bedroom, he was going through all of his alien hunting gear, searching for something. Anything that would hurt those boys. Even in highskool he was being picked on, and this was going to be the last time. Never again.

He had already made up his mind.

* * *

**Going to have more up soon. Like it? Slash coming up soon. Deaths. Violence**

**Chyeahx.**

**_GhostIce_**


	2. Til Death Do Us Part

**Disclaimer: I do not own this series. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing about it, would I, hmm?**

**Knives in Gunfights** by _GhostIce_

Warnings: extreme swearing, yaoi. Character suicides/deaths. Detailed gore.

Chapter Two

* * *

The knife was sharp. Never used. Dib's sadistic smile shone brightly in the reflection of the metal, hands twisting to white in his death grip on the handle. _Perfect,_ he thought,_ with this knife, I thee kill. _He laughed. Nothing like something you could use in a wedding to "bless" a murder weapon. _You're mine now._

"Dib!"

He turned around, head swimming from the speed. There was someone in the shadow of his doorway, lurking, watching. He threw the knife, the object spinning underneath his bed, striking the wood of the wall. _Damn. Now I'll have to sharpen the thing._

"What do you want, Zim," he whispered, the words coming out as more of a statement than a question.

The alien was silent. Zim strode across the room to the human, standing behind him. With delicate gloved fingers, he slipped off his shirt, revealing criss-crossed scars both old and new. Permanent bloodstains dulled the paper white skin and black marks of old bruises still made their presence known. Zim stiffled a cry as he traced the marks.

"Why would they do this to you?"

Dib turned sharply. "You should know why. Aren't you out to do the _same_ _**damn **_thing?"

"Not enough to kill you."

"Well, neither did they."

"And who says they're not going to?"

Dib sat on his bed, Zim following suite. Still shirtless, he pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them against himself. Tears now flowed freely from honey-coloured eyes, staining glasses and making water marks in jeans. He was such a poor sight to behold.

"They called you queer today," Zim remarked. "Is it true?"

His glassy eyes grew wide before he buried them within the space between his knees and chest. Strangled, indecipherable whispers arose from his curled form.

"Say that again?"

This time, Dib's head popped up from his spherical position. "Yes," he screamed. "It's all true and...I understand if...if you want to leave."

Zim smiled. "And why would I want to do that?"

"Because I'm ga-"

Dib's voice was cut off by a wonderous, burning sensation. He felt himself being pushed back onto his bed, scars tingling at the feel of more fabric. A weight was transferred onto his stomach, warmth spreading where skin was bared. "Zim," he whispered.

"Mm...what..."

"Get...off..."

"Whoa!"

Zim yelled as he was thrown to the floor, antennae in an L shape, eyes full of hurt. "What the hell was that for?"

"You just...just surprised me, that's all," Dib said, already out of breath. A tired smile graced his lips. "Come back here." Lust weighed down his words.

The alien smirked and climbed back onto the bed, continuing to ravage the burning essence that was Dib's mouth.

* * *

Zim and Dib lay happily entertwined on what was left of his bed. 

"That was my first time."

The alien smiled. "Now they can't call you a gay virgin anymore."

"Don't ruin it."

They sat in silence in the darkness as Dib felt himself being pulled into sleep.

* * *

The next morning came with a frightened Dib in an empty bed. Even with the fresh memories of Zim he couldn't stop himself from grabbing the knife sticking in his wall beneath his bed. He quickly sharpened it on another knife and bolted out the door. 

In psychology, Dib deliberately sat next to Zim. The stolen glances throughout the class obviously gave away their affection for each other.

"Mr. Dib. Would you care to share with the class the reason that you are paying more attention to your new friend than me?"

He froze. "I-I...um...well, you see..."

"Queer!"

Mr. Sweeters didn't even look at the comment's owner. "Well?"

"Well sir," said Zim, "maybe you would care not to be _rude_ and maybe attempt to apologize to my _boyfriend._"

That shut him up. "B-boyfriend? Mr...Mr. Zim, I'd care that you not...ah, not disrupt my class-"

Zim sighed loudly in annoyance and stood. Grabbing Dib's hand. he dragged him to the front of the class, kissed him squarely on the lips, and walked right out.

"Well class, let's get back to...ah...work..."

* * *

"Zim. What the _hell _was that back there?" 

"I was saving your ass. What did it look like?"

Dib grew silent, feeling the knife against his belt. He spotted the bullies in the not-so-secret smoking area behind the school, probably waiting for him. They eyed him menacingly, and walked in his direction.

"So queer, bring your boyfriend along for the ride?"

He smirked. "As a matter of fact, I did."

The biggest boy, Tyler, walked up to Dib and grabbed the front of his shirt. Throwing him against the cement wall of the building, he pulled a agun out of his jacket. "Looks like you're going to die, _fag._"

Dib weakly tugged at his gun, fear welling up inside of him. This was it. This was what he had been planning for.

He jumped up, his quick look at Zim making his heart beat faster with adrenaline. Running at Tyler with the knife bared, he knew he didn't have a chance when he saw the expression on his face. The knife was out of his hand. The trigger had been pulled. And now there was both a bullet and a blade sinking into his body.

Red. That was all he saw before falling to the ground.

* * *

"...Zim..." 

The green-skinned alien held the hand of his best friend turned boyfriend. Tyler and his friends had run off long ago. He looked up weakly from his position, smiling. "Zim...am...am I going to die?"

Acidic tears poured down the alien's face. "I could lie...and say that you're going to be fine and we're going to go off and get married someday. But..I can't. I...I love you Dib. And...and you are going to die..."

Darkness.

* * *

**No guys, Dib didn't die at the "darkness" part. He fainted. You learn who dies in the last chapter of Knives in Gunfights, which is coming up next! Rate me! That's where I get my creativity. NOTE: I am partially gay. I can use the word "fag".**

_GhostIce_♥


	3. author's note

**Just to let you guys know,**

**I AM working on Knives in Gunfights.**

**I've just been really busy lately.**

**It WILL be up by September.**

**I promise.**

**D**

**-NeverFallen [aka GhostIce**


End file.
